


续・势不可挡

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	续・势不可挡

到底是没带回家。洪阔还没想跟林臻东正式确立什么，他也不喜欢被带着节奏走。不过钻出车子整理衣物的间隙里又被林臻东按在车上猛操了一回。他内裤才套进半条腿，低头看到大腿根湿腻爬行的白浊时正担心隔天会不会拉肚子，结果林臻东突然从后面抵上来，两手抄住他的胯骨重重地顶他的屁股，他被撞得往前冲，慌忙间只能伸手堪堪攀住车窗，刚想骂人口中却只能叫出“啊！”的一声。臀缝里湿红冒着精液的小孔已经被用力扒开，林臻东翘得生龙活虎的肉棒深深地干穿了他。

发出清晰淫靡的水声和肉体碰撞声。他的性器太粗壮了，拱着脑袋往小穴里钻，没等洪阔给出更多的反应，身后激烈的顶弄就将他堵得喘不过气来。为了方便使力，林臻东微微弓着膝盖，汗湿的臀肌绷紧，随着每一次挺胯荡出流动的线条。他兴致高昂得很，方才在车厢里积压未解的欲潮终于可以肆意翻滚。这些猝不及防又一连窜流畅的操干让洪阔又爽又气，立刻变得眼眶湿热，气息狂乱，倒真像一只发春的野猫在林臻东身下喵喵直叫。

太猛太浪，洪阔脑子里那根弦甚至还在延续被内射会不会拉肚子的问题。  
他的腰快被折断了，残留的浊液被不断带出来，浓稠腥涩，空气里都能闻到四处飞溅的味道。可是洪阔知道自己无法抗拒，当林臻东望向他的眼神让周围黯然失色，从那刻起，他的每次靠近都会在他心底拨起涟漪，变得容易动火，上情绪，无法保持一贯的冷静。那份独特性轻易击碎了他多年伫立起来的层层壁垒。

林臻东急急地操干了百来下，终于缓过气来，两只手伸到前面去抚摸洪阔的乳头。月亮探照过来的位置极好，将洪阔整片背脊修饰得莹白细腻，他低头去吻洪阔赤裸的肩头，性器随之戳至不可思议的深度，让洪阔无声地仰着脖颈流下两行清泪。林臻东的舔吻一路往下，舌头反复刷弄两片抖动的肩胛骨，吮出湿漉漉的吻痕，前方的两只手也丝毫没有停止，恣意揉擦洪阔娇嫩充血的乳尖，弹弄拉扯，围着乳晕打圈。  
他的嘴唇很软很热，所经之处留下烫人的印记，惹得洪阔呻吟不断，扭着腰肢来回躲闪。林臻东亲够了才重新开始干他，嘴角还挂着晶亮的涎液，一边勾出舌头舔，一边低头盯着水光潋滟的交合处。毛发隐藏在下面，一切都太过清晰和肉欲，林臻东似乎是良心发现般，总算伸手绕过去撸洪阔的阴茎，已经硬了，囊袋饱满龟头湿腻，在他的抚慰下欢愉地跳动流泪。  
“这么爽？”他腰胯抖动，蓦然加大了冲撞的幅度。  
“操…你轻点……”这几下干得太重，洪阔十指蜷缩一打滑，差点往地上跪去，幸亏林臻东眼疾手快地捞住了他的腰。洪阔脑袋涨热，被快感侵蚀得发昏，扭头去看林臻东的眼睛里分明含着怒意，但又止不住啜泣般的喘息，这一瞪倒让林臻东抓住了机会，捏着他的下巴欺身至前，牢牢堵住了那双湿红微张的嘴唇，舌头探入高热的口腔里，卷住他的软舌扫荡吸吮。

受迫的姿势难受归难受，洪阔下面的反应却很热烈。随着林臻东捏住他的胯骨不断往后拉，快感流窜间他只能翘起臀尖迎合他的捣干，那根肉棒将他的小穴煨得烫热无比，初次承欢的娇嫩都被他煨熟了，不断从里面渗出湿滑的肠液来。

“啧，湿得这么厉害。”林臻东松开洪阔被吻得红艳的唇，用力拍了一下眼前光滑的臀，洪阔的臀肉很结实，又弹性十足，这会儿正被他撞得通红发颤，情色的很。  
“混蛋…别玩我。”洪阔哑着嗓子骂，难得露出狼狈急切的姿态。  
这幅样子却勾得林臻东越发恶劣，又连续拍了几下，“再翘高点。”  
洪阔被他另一只手往腰背处用力一按，肩头完全沉下去，整只屁股像要朝天般翘得更高。这个姿势被插得又深又猛，含不住的唾液从口舌里淌出来，洪阔忍不住大声吟叫。  
“唔嗯…啊…啊啊…慢点……”  
足够柔软的身体弥补了身高差造成的不适，洪阔的内裤还堆在脚踝处，他几乎是足尖点地，全力迎合林臻东仰着头粗喘不断的猛烈操干。整个画面十分羞耻，腹肌将他的臀肉撞得啪啪直响，夹杂着情事里粘腻响亮的水声，在这空旷无人的山顶处仿佛有了回声般，越听越觉得淫乱到了极点。

“阔儿，以后就是我的人了。”林臻东最后边射边咬着洪阔的耳朵低沉宣布，听起来更像是情动的呢喃。洪阔低垂的眼皮蓦然睁开，全身因为极乐的高潮而泛出欲色淋漓的光泽，眼前像隔了层淌水的玻璃墙，毛毛的湿湿的，精液全射到了林臻东红色宝马的车门上。

这下子真成了名副其实的野合。


End file.
